The Roleplay Board
The white-haired teenager stepped out in the clearing in a cautious manner, then stepping lightly onto a smooth stone path, Revene was unsure of her surroundings, no map, no idea where she was- she was lost in the wilderness, she hated getting lost, especially in the vast wilderness of Skyan. She heaved a sigh and carried on the path leisurely, wondering where this unknown path will lead her to. ~Revene Nix A ghoul sat in a patch of bushes nearby, a sharpened knife in each hand. His keen, amber-like eyes were locked on a doe in this distance that grazed on a patch of over-grown grass. Nehen hoped to kill it- of course, not to eat it. But he would sell it to some traveler and earn some profit. The profit would be of money, a meal, or both. As he was about to advance on it, he heard a light noise. Looking behind him and peeking out of the bushes, he saw a young body walking along a path. With a sigh, he sheathed his kunai blades and got up, brushing off dirt and trigs. The doe, at the shuffling noises, asconded. Then, Nehen stepped out of the brush and slowly approached the wanderer. ═Nehen Kaniza Revene halted immediately, footsteps approaching from behind, she felt trapped, not knowing what to do... Revene quickly put on her okami mask in an unsteady way and swiflty turned around, prudent and belligerent. "Get the fuck a-away!", she yelled nervously, filled with pertubation and trepidation. Revene glowered at the furtive stranger, taking a small step back, clenching her fists tightly. ~Revene Nix Nehen stopped at her anxious warning, looking at her with curious eyes. Seeing she was in a quarrel-ready position, he took a few short steps back. His hands were at his ears, palms facing her to show he was unarmed. "...Nice mask." He commented. "There's no need to be spooked or anything. I don't want a fight. I just saw you from a distance, and was curious..." After sniffing the air, he took another step back for safe measures. "Might I ask your name? That is, unless you're planning to kill me. Then I won't need that information..." ═Nehen Kaniza ((I'd suggest not using words like trepidation... Flaunting your wondrous vocabulary around doesn't help the roleplay. Good authors use complex words only if they fit the situation more... For example, 'prudent' was an amazing word to use. However, 'trepidation' is just trying too hard.)) Revene unclenched (not sure if this is a real word lol) her fists, becoming non-hostile towards the stranger. "Tsk." She replied as he complimented her mask, not knowing if he was mocking her. "...Revene." She quietly stated, calming down, her heart rate slowing down to a smooth rhythm. "...Yours?" She asked him timidly. ~Revene Nix "Mine's Nehen." He answered plainly. "Revene... An odd name. Sounds a tad familiar, though." Briefly, his finger rest on his chin in thought. He smirked, meditating on the peculiar stranger's personality. At first, she was hostile. Now she seemed shy. Bipolar, maybe? "What're you doing out in the woods?" ═Nehen Kaniza "...Lost... I got lost..." Revene replied, seeming embarressed a bit. She slightly warmed up to the stranger, Nehen, she took a large step forward, grinning at him. "How about we be frıends?" Her grin widened. (this was short ._.) -Revene Nix "Need help getting... Un-lost?" He asked, looking at her with a light smile. He burst out laughing. "Friends? You're very peculiar. I'd enjoy being your ally, though." ═Nehen Kaniza "No..." Revene replied, "i don't need help..." she smiled back in return. "I'll just follow this path and see where it leads... Its kinda fun..." Revene smirked at him. -Revene Nix Nehen nodded twice. "Alright-y then... Mind if I tag along for a while?" ═Nehen Kaniza Nátulcian sat in a clearing in the woods, pointed ears pressed against dark hair. She hummed a simple, elfish tune as she brushed and groomed Acapella. The quiet humming changed to a melodious singing with a smooth, clear, and beautiful voice. She stroked the pony's mane, scratching her ears and turning around, hearing Revene. She called in the direction of the two voices, "Hello?" ~Nátulcien Alcarin Revene looked away shyly, blushing slightly. "I guess you could..." She looked up at him and smiled cheerfully, she then carried on the path, curious where it would lead her... -Revene Nix She called out once again as Revene got closer, "Hellllllooooo?" Her voice sounded like she was singing a song still, she stood next to Acer, her elfin ears pricked for any reply. ~Nátulcien Alcarin Revene looked up from the cobbly path she walked on, her pointy ears perking up at the sound of a voice. Though she ignored it and carried on the path. -Revene Nix Acer knickered, and she rubbed his jaw. She murmurs a few words, unable to be heard. "Well alright." She says, about as loud as she had been calling out. She led them to a stream, the way she walks crossing the cobbled path Revene was taking. She paused at the edge of the path, peering around a tree before starting again with her pony and pegasus. She smiles as they lower their heads, and she sat on a stump of a tree, overgrown with vines and ivy. ~Nátulcien Alcarin Nehen walked alongside Revene cautiously. His dominate hand was crossed over to his left side, hand on the hilt of his weapon. He has heard the song calling-- only slightly. Could just be a mockingbird or something, he reasoned. But if whatever it was was a threat and chose to attack, he'd be ready. "...Revene, I was wondering. What might your species be?" ═Nehen Kaniza Revene was unheeded of the unknown noise, she seemed to be wondering in her own world... She looked back at Nehen, tilting her head ever so slightly when she sighted his hand on the hilt of his weapon, "Hmph.". Revene quickly looked up at Nehen, "Oh uh... I don't really know... hehe." she rubbed her head, a bit embarressed, "Why ask? Whats your species?" she slowed down her pace. -Revene Nix Cocking his head to the left, he asked, "You don't know your species? That's quite sad, actually... We could talk to a librarian or something about that. They'd know what you are..." As she slowed down, he let himself lag behind a bit to stay near her. ═Nehen Kaniza "Well, it really doesn't matter..." Revene looked over her shoulder at Nehen, a small wolfish grin spread across her face. She looked back at the path and paused, looking up quickly, "I think we came to the edge of the forest, uh.". The bright golden beams of sunlight washed over them, Revene then squinted her eyes and focused on a distant object, "a house... wait, its a inn- Hungry," she sighed, her stomach growling quietly, "how about we go to that inn...?" Revene looked at Nehen, pointing her index finger towards the inn, grinning with anticipation. ~Revene Nix Inside his head, Nehen sighed with relief. If the stalker existed, he was sure they'd lose him or her if they entered the inn. If not, they'd be more prepared upon departure. "Great idea, Revene. Your meal will be on me, too." Absently, he took Revene's hand and began walking towards the building at a quick pace. ═Nehen Kaniza Revene blushed a bit as he took her hand, though his quick pace worried her, "Whats wrong...?" she quickly asked him, quickening her pace to match it up with Nehens. ~Revene Nix Nehen simply shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just hungry, is all..." the boy lied. As they approached the inn, Nehen ran ahead and held open the door for his companion. "Ladies first." ═Nehen Kaniza Revene slipped her hand away from Nehens, confused and discomforted. Oh well... ''She sighed softly, entering the inn, the seductive smell (lol) of steaming food, the extreme warmth of the fire... Revene seemed to always wear that mask of hers, never taking it off. She walked slowly towards a stool, laying her right arm on the wood counter, "-Food." she said in a bland voice to the bartender, "Check de menu missy." he had a slight scottish accent, with sharp blue eyes. "Just give me anything." Revene looked up at the bartender, "very well." he turned around observing the thin shelves pinned to the smooth wall. The flames shadows danced upon the walls, cheers and yells, gambling, the usual inn... The burly bartender turned around, grinning with a hint of proudness, "Roasted Fernandes venision ma'dem!" Revene looked down at her meal, and nodded in a modest way, she then turned her head to Nehen, "Aren't you gonna get something." her tone was much more bland than before, her expressions hid under her mask. ~Revene Nix Seeming to do so with a bit of hesitation, he ordered a coffee from the bartender. "Aye, are you alright Revene? You seem... Outta' it." Absently, he reached into his leather sachel, pulled out a crimson-tinted cube, and plopped it into the steaming coffee before taking a sip. He observed the nice, cozy in for a few minutes before his gaze landed on Revene's peculiar mask. "'Tis a fine mask, as I said before... But would you mind taking it off for just a minute? I'd like to see your face, just once... Plus, there's no need to hide your identity in this place. It seems safe enough." He leaned back in his chair and continues drinking silently from his beverage. ═Nehen Kaniza "Yeh..." Revenes tone was still plain and lifeless, "-No. I will not take off this mask..." she lifted off her arm from the counter, pushing away her unfinished meal, the bartender speechless. She payed the bartender and asked for a room. Rev walked towards the stairs silently and into the upper level of the inn, looking for her room, finding the right one and entering it, slamming the door loudly... ~Revene Nix Sighing, he finished his coffee and thanked the bartender. Then, he pulled out the money her meal out of his sachel and walked towards the door. "...Revene." He said simply, knocking twice on the door. ═Nehen Kaniza Revene slowly walked towards the door, the floorboards creaking beneath, she then slowly opened the door. Revene peeked from the small gap, then quickly opening and grabbing Nehen by his collar and pushing him against the wall, pushing her lips against his... ~Revene Nix Nehen's eyes widened in utter surprise. The money he was going to give her fell out of his hands, the coins clattering against the wooden floor. Cheeks tinted scarlet, his large pupils were soon obscured by his falling eyelids. He wanted to stop... Ask her why. Or how. The situation made no sense to him, but... It felt amazing. "Re-!" He stammered through the kiss, stopping himself from saying her name. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. ═Nehen Kaniza Revene stopped, ceasing the kiss. "...Sorry." She said quietly, stepping back from the bed, though she secretly seemed to be happy, espeically when Nehen had deepened their kiss. Revene took a light step forward towards Nehen, and quickly hugged him for a quick moment, her face a bright pinkish red, "I don't know what came over me..." she said, taking a tiny step back... ~Revene Nix Nehen hugged her back, rubbing her backside with his arms, "Don't apologize, Revene..." He told her, the scarlet from his face slowly fading. "...I liked it... I was, um..." The next few words were said in a low whisper: "''Expecting more, actually..." With a sigh, he sat on the bed. "You look beautiful without the mask, by the way." ═Nehen "Expecting more aye..." She giggled quietly, and sat on the opposite bed, waving her legs in the air, "Thanks..." she replied, slightly blushing and grinning at Nehen. "G'night" She layed down turning towards the wall, away from Nehen, closing her eyes slowly, Revene seemed to be satisficated with her first kiss... ~Revene Nix Nehen sat on his own bed for a few minutes, blush evident on his face. After a while, he tossed aside his covers and joined Revene in her bed, "...Mind sharing? The other bed is... Cold." Without waiting for approval, he wrapped his arms and legs around Revene and smiled, his head at her neck. ═Nehen Kaniza Revene faces turned brighter than red as Nehen had came into her bed, "C-cold? What do you mean?" She stuttered sheepishly, nervous. She slowly turned to face Nehen shyly. ~Revene Nix Nehen nuzzled Revene's nose once she turned around. "It's just cold... You're warm, though." He commented, snuggling up against Revene. Gingerly, he put his hand under her shirt and began rubbing her back. ═Vex Revene stayed silent, it became warmer when Nehen had come into her bed... she closed her eyes... a few hours had past by, Revene was half-awake,'' same'' dream she thought spitefully. She sat up slowly, sighing quietly as she exitted the bed, guess I'll take a walk she seemed to like talking to herself, as if her consience was her friend... Revene felt miserable, just like everytime she wakes up, she stretched her arms and opened the door carefully, slowly stepping out the dark room. She liked the darkness and silence, she then creeped down the stairs and exitted the inn. Revene leisurely walked around, the crescent moon showering its moonlight upon her. Revene inhaled in and out once, enjoying the fresh night air. She quickly looked back at the inn, then carried on walking farther away from the inn. She halted, her black wings unfurling, spreading out quickly, it felt good, releasing her dark wings from within her flesh. Scarlet blood trickled from her wings, quickly drying and giving her wings a dark-red tinge. Revene looked up at the black sky and slightly smirked, flapping her wings at a leisure pace for a ten seconds, this'll be quite fun her wings flapping pace increased, she lifted her feet off the ground lightly. Revene flew into the sky, surfacing throughout the clouds, and then she increased her speed immensly, going faster than a speed jet... ~Revene Nix Natulcian stopped at the side of road, watching a cloaked man walk briskly by. He pauses upon spotting her, and she froze. He didn't want to stop and chat. He had his hands in deep pockets, and his hood cast an unsettling shadow on his face. She watched him slowly pull a shining silver dagger from his cloak. The way he handled it showed her how skilled he was. She sat motionless. Without an intake of breath, or even the rustle of a cloak in warning, he shot his hand out, and Natulcian side-stepped. Too short, the dagger pierced her fair skin. She choked back a cry, pulling the blade out of her flesh. She twirled around him, foliage dress glinting in the setting sun. She curled her fingers, her hand darting forward to enclose around his neck, busying her other hand with grabbing hold of the wrist. She gasped as he slashed at her fingers, but she had regained her grip. She thought for a split second, twisting her leg up and bringing it crashing harshly down, nearly breaking his arm. He yelled, and she yanked the dagger from his hand. She brought it behind his ear, gently trailing it from behind his ear to his throat, leaving a trail of a thin cut, dripping with scarlet beads. She plunged the dagger into his neck and chest, violently slashing his throat. She let go of his neck, watching his figure slump to the ground. She walked to Acapella, placing the dagger gingerly a pouch attached to the saddle. She took her pony and her horse by the reins, leading them back to a large and thick bramble. She whispered a quiet word, and two thorny vines pulled the brambles away. The two walked into it, and she whispered the same word. The bubble of brambles closed with a creak. She placed a foot on a thick vine, climbing up to a large house build into a tree. She sneezed, or seemed to sneeze and the doors clicked, and she pushed them open, closing them and locking them. She locked the vines that protected her 'pets' as well. She sat on the bed, sighing inwardly. ~Nátulcien Alcarin Nehen, the next morning, merely shrugged at the stranger's dissapearence. He gathered his belongings and headed out the door, thinking 'at least I got a place to stay out of her'. And so, Nehen carried on with his life without wondering where the okami girl went off to. ═Nehen Kaniza Revene was sitting on a rock, a rock heated by the sun, she had somehow... forgot about Nehen. Her wings slowly inserted back into her flesh, thirsty she thought, she stood up, stretching her legs, smirking smugly as she heard the sound of rushing water. Revene approached the sound keenly, she had arrived at the river, clear water... She knelt down carefully on a rock and bent down, cupping her hands, swooping them beneath the water and lifting them up to drink. Rev looked up quickly, realising that she had no idea where she was, typical me she facepalmed herself lightly. ~Revene Nix Nehen wandered into the dense forests and began his quest of hunting once more. Seeing a movement in the brush, he immediately went still. Slowly, he approached it and drew one kunai. T'Was a small, baby doe, he discovered. Eyes trained on the neck of the animal, he threw his knife at it and punctured its neck. The deer squeeled and ran for a bit in a fit of maddness before collapsing onto the ground, tongue sitting limply outside of maw and dead eyes staring up at the forest canopy. Satisfied, he yanked the kunai out of its pelt and loaded up the deer onto his back to later skin. ═Nehen Kaniza Natulcian mumbled a word, the vines for her horses spreading open with a huge, loud ''crrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaakkk, click cclliicckk CLICK CLLLLIIIICK SNAP! ''Her eyes flew open in surprise. She slammed open her door, hissing a word with plenty of 's's, slipping out the door. The sound echoed around for miles, and she cursed under her breath. She clicked her tongue, Acer trotting out. She called Acapella, dragging the vines back to the brambles. "Well, I needed to get a bigger stable thing anyway." She rolled her eyes. ~Nátulcien Alcarin Revene quickly perked her pointy ears up to the sudden loud creaking noise, "Hmmm." she scanned her whereabouts, and decided to enter the forest, then there was a snapping/clicking noise... Revene followed the noise in a sly manner, coming upon a bramble (or something xD), seeing vines wrapping around it (I'm a bit confused ._.). ~Revene Nix (Nova, you do know that it's only 'everyone for themeselves' because your character went in the middle of the night to go fly for no reason. That gives nobody anything to reply to, so you broke everyone up. c: ) (It's like one of those trees I have in Vermont that actually is a little dome thing. I think trees die and then bramble things come and make dome things. And then grape-vines make cool tendrils on it. c: Only this one's huge.) Natulcian silently stared at Revene. '' Well, there goes my secret little place. '' She quickly hissed a word, the doors to her home slamming shut in a blur. She hesitantly lifted her hand, arm bent at the elbow, fingers curled at first but straightened out as she waved. ~Nátulcien Alcarin